Pick of the Harem
by PixieChalk
Summary: Miaka is an Empress-in-waiting who needs to find a husband. The solution? Give her a harem to pick from. How will she choose just one? To make matters worse there's a time limit! Love is in the air.


Pick of the Harem

****

Prologue

__

Disclaimer: No have ownership. No make money. No get sued.

Empress-in-waiting Miaka Yuuki was bored. She hated these stupid meetings. Her counselors only did two things: lecture and argue with one another. Sometimes they even did both at once, much to Miaka's 'entertainment.' Right now they were currently in argument mode so Miaka didn't have to pay too much attention. Not that she would have anyway this close to lunch. Right now was Miaka's time to dream of the upcoming meal and drool. Her only coherent thoughts were of her best friend Yui Hongo. Yui and her mother, the Empress, had been gone for a week now to visit Yui's parents. Miaka missed Yui horribly. Without Yui to talk to the meetings seemed to last ten times longer. 

"Hime-sama! Are you listening?"

Miaka started. Uh oh. It looked like they had switched to lecture mode while she was off day dreaming. "I'm sorry. I was thinking of lunch. I'm listening now though. What is it?"

The council members all sighed as one at the word lunch. They loved their empress-in-waiting, but really! Couldn't she think of anything besides her next meal? "Hime-sama, we were discussing your coronation. It is almost time for you to step up as Empress in your mother's place and therefore, we think it best if you start looking for a husband. As the Empress you must have heirs to secure the throne."

"A husband! But I'm only sixteen! I don't know anyone that I would even consider marrying besides."

"Hime-sama, the Genbu and Byakko Empresses married at age fourteen! You and Yui-sama are marrying later then is normal. We do, however, realize your lack of male contact. Your mother has come up with a wonderful solution to that particular obstacle though."

"What is this so called 'solution?' It better not be an arranged marriage! If it is then I refuse outright to even consider it!"

"Hime-sama calm down. You know the Empress would never force you into marriage. I would enlighten you myself about the solution but the Empress bid us to keep it a secret. She wishes to surprise you upon her and Yui-sama's return from Seiryuu."

"Can't you at least give me a hint about what to expect?"

"I'm sorry Hime-sama. I cannot break the Empress' trust."

"Well then, how soon until they return?"

"They should be back tomorrow evening Hime-sama."

"That long! I'll die of curiosity!"

Before the head of the counsel could reply the deep bass sound of the lunch gong echoed throughout the palace. "FOOD!" And in a flash the soon-to-be-Empress was out the door and hurrying towards the dinning room. The counsel chuckled and someone noted, "Looks like Miaka-sama has already forgotten about her impatience. So much for it killing her." 

**

Eleven men were gathered in a crowded tavern. They sat clustered around two tables that had been hastily smashed together. 

All of the tavern's barmaids were fighting to get to serve this particular table, and the owner was having a hell of a time getting them to attend to the other guests. To make matters even worse all the other men in the bar seemed to be in some kind of jealous rage that could easily mean trouble. The reason for their anger was obvious enough if you followed all their dates' gazes to their point of origin, which happened to be the two tables made one. 

It wasn't hard to see what was making all the women swoon. The eleven men were serious hunks of meat! Each one seemed more gorgeous than the next. There was a man for all different tastes. A girl's fantasy come true. 

Fortunately, or unfortunately, the men of the girls' attention seemed oblivious to the attraction filling the air. They were too busy discussing their current situation to notice what was happening around them. The men were headed to Konan, of the Suzako Empire, to be presented to the Empress-in-waiting as her new harem of potential husbands. One could say that some of the men were taking it better than others.

"Kouji, a talented well dressed man. Or Kouji, part of the Empress-in-waiting's select harem. Such a nice ring, don't you think?"

"You may be flattered by this, but I'm insulted! Do I look like someone's fucking boy toy? Man! I hate girls! And don't give me that look cross dresser. I ain't gay like you. I'm just saying that all girls seem to do is mess up a man's life. I have more important things to do then hang out at the palace because of some spoiled brat's whim!"

"It's not so bad fang boy. Think about how much they're paying us!"

"Besides what Tama said, you shouldn't speak so of our Empress-in-waiting." 

"Well, I don't even like girls in that way. So how come I'm even here?"

"Even worse, why am I here no da? I'm a monk."

"Don't worry. I am so beautiful that I'm sure to be picked. You two need have no fear of it yourself."

"I'll just simply act incredibly snide towards the girl. That should destroy the possibility of her choosing to marry me."

"I have to side with ghost boy on this. Becoming the Emperor of Konan would have considerable benefits. Money being only one of them."

"I'd rather become the Emperor of Kotou! The Empress-in-waiting Yui-sama is so much sexier and smarter then Miaka-sama is."

"I have to disagree brother. Miaka-sama is so cheerful and kind. Everyone says so."

"You forgot to mention that everyone also says she's a ditz and a gluten."

"And you forgot to list bitchy and gullible as part of Yui-sama's traits."

Before the fight could continue any further the doors to the tavern flew open to admit two richly dressed women. The older, taller of the two spoke, "Boys it's time to get moving again. My daughter is expecting us by this evening, so we must make haste."

There was grumbling and sighs as the harem men stood up, downing the last of their drinks. Accompanying their departure was a collective gasp of disappointment from the women, and a cheer of celebration from the remaining men.

Soon the harem members were all out the door and mounting up for the last leg of their trip. As mentioned earlier, some were happier then others about the prospect of reaching Konan.

**

Miaka had been waiting eagerly by the window all day for her mother and Yui to return home. She was very, no extremely, no incredibly interested in what, or should she say whom, her mother was bringing home. It had taken a lot of sneakiness, but eventually Miaka had gotten one of her council members to slip up and reveal that the Empress' solution slash surprise was bringing home certain guests. Instead of dampening her curiosity this news served only to feed it.

"How much longer? Shouldn't they be back by now? Maybe there was an accident or something? Perhaps we should ride out to meet them."

The head of the council, Niko Koura, sweatdropped at the stream of questions. "I am sure they are perfectly fine Hime-sama. Half of the palace guards are escorting them after all. Please try to sit still. It is most unempresslike to fidget so."

"Yes Niko-san," Miaka managed to grumble out.

"And don't slouch either Hime-sama."

Not trusting herself to not say something rude Miaka merely sat up straighter in answer. Having been distracted from her vigil by all the criticism Miaka didn't see the stream of horses arrive until a shout went up in the courtyard. 'What was that?' she questioned as her head snapped back to the window. That's when she caught sight of the group of travelers outside dismounting form their horses. 

"Mother! Yui-chan! You're finally home!"

Running out the doors Miaka threw herself into her Mother's waiting arms. After half a second she pulled back to assault her best friend instead.

"Miaka-chan wait until you see what your mother's brought for you! I'm so jealous," Yui whispered to Miaka before she unwrapped herself from the embrace.

"Miaka dear, do not forget to greet our guests as well. These fine young gentlemen have traveled quite a long way to be here."

"Hello Hime-sama," the eleven men standing behind the Empress, previously unnoticed by Miaka, chirped.

A sudden fit of shyness overcame Miaka as she stared into the faces of eleven handsome men. "He-he-hello!" she stammered; earning her a smirk from the teal-haired man, a raised eyebrow on the feminine purple-eyed youth, a warm smile from the flute holder, a chuckle from the tanned one, a scowl from the fanged guy, and a wink from the man with long brown hair. The rest merely stared at her. Trying to hide the blush making its way up her neck Miaka tore her gaze away from them and turned to her mother. 

"I think I'm missing something mother. Who are all these people?"

Yui gushed out, "There your own personal HAREM!"

"Nani? Harem!"

"Yes dear. Didn't the council tell you about your upcoming marriage?"

"Yes, but what?"

"You get to pick any one of them to be your husband Miaka-chan!"

"It is as Yui-sama has said. I would never force you to marry someone you didn't want to, but I'm positive that you will find a suitable match from this harem. I had my most trusted servants travel all of the Suzako Empire looking for the most sought after men."

Tasuki was sick and tired of being talked about like he wasn't there. He'd be damned if he'd let them treat him like some kind of sheep. "Yeah, and these servants didn't even give us a choice in the matter. I politely tell 'em I ain't interested and they gang up and force me. So now I'm telling you instead girl, you can count me out of your damn harem."

The said girl gaped at the man who had been scowling at her earlier. "Gomen. I had no idea about this sir. Mother how could you? Forcing them to be here is so mean."

Her mother shook her head. "If they don't want to be here it means they don't want you for only your throne." The Empress then shot Tasuki a gold glare. "You will not mention this again sir or you will regret it. Do not forget who you are talking to."

"I apologize for my fellow seishi Hime-sama. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord Hotohori."

"Oh, nice to meet you Hotohori. Please, all of you, call me Miaka."

Tamahome, realizing Hotohori was getting a head start to winning the Empress-in-waiting's hand spoke up, "And I am Tamahome Miaka-sama. Although I have no title I hope you think no less of me."

She nodded at the cocky man whom she remembered as the smirker. "Nice to meet you too. Just Miaka is fine. No sama either."

Feeling left out the other men jumped in to supply their names as well. 

"Miaka, I am Amiboshi, and this is my twin brother Suboshi."

"I'm Chichiri no da."

"Call me Mitsukake."

"Miaka, what a lovely name. I am Lord Nakago."

"::cackles:: I am called Tomo little girl."

Miaka narrowed her eyes at this comment. Just because she didn't have as full as a figure as Yui did not make her a little girl. Her seething was interrupted by the rest of the introductions.

"Nuriko, also not here by choice."

"I'm Kouji and this here is my boss Tasuki."

"Pleased to meet you I'm sure."

"Now that we are all acquainted with one another I'll have the guards show you to your chambers," cut in Miaka's mom.

"Until tonight then Miaka."

"Excuse us Miaka."

"Goodbye for now."

Miaka nodded and waved as her harem departed to each of their separate rooms.

"Now that they're gone I have one last thing to tell the two of you."

"Hai, what is it mother."

"In one month from tomorrow we will be holding a ball. At midnight I want you to announce whom you have chosen for your fiancee."

"Only a month! But mother," she whined. "How am I supposed to know who I want to spend the rest of my life with after only one month?"

"I'm sorry Miaka but this is final. I have postponed your marriage for too long. I had to press the council to give you a month. Originally they were saying a week."

"A WEEK!"

"Now I must talk with Niko-san and the rest of the council. I'll leave you and Yui-sama to catch up." And with that the Empress swept into the palace.

**


End file.
